Save the Date
by Sensational Sista
Summary: Four weeks until the biggest event of Alex's life... But will she be able to survive the time with the excentric personalities of Paige, Marco and her other friends? Sweet fluff and sillyness ensues. Palex of course!


**Save the Date**

_-Chapter 1_-

Agenda

Alex sat by the window at The Dot, same place she had sat one time before with Paige. She held a now lukewarm cup of coffee between her hands, occasionally running her thumbs along the ceramic rim. Her gaze drifted back and forth from the window to the coming and going customers and then back to the window. She had a frown on her face. The Alex Nunez frown. The kind that arose when she was getting annoyed.

'_Where are they?_' she wondered trying to keep herself occupied. Playing 'count the people passing the window' was her only idea of a game. '_They told me to be here at 2. I was here at 2. So why weren't they?_'

Lifting the coffee cup to her lips again, she sipped the brown liquid. Spinner walked by her and asked if she would like another, or for that matter, three others. There were two more cups set on the table, both probably very cool now too. Alex nodded and the man grabbed the three cups with ease and went to brew up some more.

Alex looked to the window again, down the street, and she felt herself drop her eyes in relief. Coming down the sidewalk was a seemingly very happy and talkative pair. Of course they were the only two people Alex would ever stand waiting an entire half hour for: Marco and Paige.

The bell on The Dot's door clanged its high pitched chime as the duo walked in. Alex's guess was correct. The two were laughing very merrily. Both looked to see Alex looking over her shoulder and sitting by herself at the window seat, three chairs pulled up to the usual two seater-table.

Paige hurried over to the table with Marco, her best friend for years, on her tail.

Alex smiled as the blonde put her hands on her chair and leaned down to give the tan girl an apologetic kiss, understanding Alex would have been there promptly at 2 o'clock.

"I'm so sorry, hun," Paige spoke sincerely when pulling away and sitting down in the middle chair. "Marco and I just had way too much fun looking through all of those magazines at home and then breezing through those stores a few blocks up."

The young Nunez laughed, finally expressing some emotion other than anxiousness in the past 30 minutes. "Breeze through? I think you two probably were a tornado, pulling every item off the shelves to inspect."

Marco rolled his eyes. "Give us a break Alex. We're not _that_ bad." He received that 'wanna bet?' face that the dark haired girl was known for giving. "Okay, well can you blame us?" Both laughed.

Spinner at that time returned with a few coffee cups setting them down in front of their respected people. He had his over cheery smile drawn on his face, usually unaccustomed to the guy, but at work he needed to stay perky.

"Thanks, hun." Smiling, Paige put down her hand bag, which she had been fidgeting with since she had sat down.

Spinner was soon off to continue taking orders from other cusotmers.

"I'm so in the need of coffee," Paige said resting her left arm on the table and picking up the cup with her right.

From the blonde's left, Alex smiled. This smile was very broad and she knew she couldn't contain it. Brown eyes moved from a beautiful face down to Paige's left hand, a shiny ring adorning the ring finger. Gently Alex put her right hand over her girlfriend's... wait no. Her _Fiancee's_ hand.

The blonde glanced to Alex while putting her coffee back onto the table. Her sea colored eyes seemed to have a smile all their own while looking to her love. This was a common event as of late. Two love birds, both happy to be with the other, lost in a moment of just themselves.

But when Marco is present, he will have none of that mushy stuff. "Oh please, you two. Can't we hold a decent conversation without the 'gaga' stares?" Paige gave her cutest smile to the boy pushing his arm playfully.

"Don't be so hypocritical, hun. You and my brother do the same."

"Don't play the boyfriend-brother card, Paige. It's cheating!"

More playful banter was exchanged between the two and Alex wondered how they ever did anything productive. Well of course, there was that one time she recalled the two spending a full 24 hours on a couch doing absolutely nothing...

"Guys, I think we should get serious." Two stares faced the brunette, both reading confusion. "What? I can be serious sometimes too. Like now. I really want to know why I had to be called here."

Giggling Piage said simply, "We need to start planning the wedding stuff."

"Organizing everything too."

"And deciding who to invite. Well, besides our close friends and family."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Why can't we just have a simple wedding? Nothing big. And jeeze, who else would we invite other than friends and relatives?"

Alex received two scoffs in return and she sighed in defeat. '_I hate this. I'm always outvoted when it's the three of us._' "Well it's not fair. After you had tricked me so bad a few weeks ago."

"I deserved to do that after how you totally put me on!"

"I swear it was an accident!" Marco was giggling near hysterics at the couple's arguing, already knowing the story.

- -

_Alex and Paige sat in a fancy, schmancy restaurant. It was quite the delightful surprise to the blonde girl because she knew her girlfriend would rather just grab a quick meal elsewhere._

_Paige looked up from her menu to see Alex already set, her hands folded, menu down and gazing right at her. "Hun, you already know what you want? There's so much to choose from."_

_Alex gave a sly smile and said in a dramatic, lovey voice, "I knew what I wanted from the minute I first saw you." Paige rolled her eyes. She had to have the most silly, yet still bad-ass, girlfriend ever. "But yeah. I glanced on the menu and they got my favorite."_

_A few more moments and Paige decided to just get a salad. She knew Alex was already going to get something along the lines of steak, which both girls knew Paige would end up stealing bites from. Not like Alex would ever finish a whole steak anyway._

_The two sat there casually talking. It was a nice night and the restaurant was quite lovely. But one thing was nagging the blonde. Paige finally decided to ask, "Why did you bring us out here? Don't tell me you forgot what day our anniversary is..."_

_Laughing as if she had been caught at doing something bad, Alex waved a hand. "Oh pssshaw. I'd never forget that wonderful day in December." Quickly changing the subject before she could get home and check exactly what day it was, either the 4__th__ or 6__th__, in December, she spoke again. "This was just a special night out. All for you, Paigey."_

_Blushing lightly from the pet name, Paige gave that loving smile she always did for her girlfriend, deciding to brush away the fact Alex was going to check her calender when she got home._

_The night went on simple. The two received their meals and enjoyed a very nice evening. As the waiter left after pouring the girls some red wine, Paige took a sip. One of the finest tastes in the world, she believed. The sweet perks of finally being 21. She liked having the 4 month advantage of age over her girlfriend, as well._

_Around that time, they were in silence. Paige could see Alex seemed slightly uncomfortable with it too. "Hun, is something up?" asked Paige tilting her head in mild concern. She figured out Alex could have odd mood changes to the slightest things when she felt out of place. She could tell Alex still did not care for the fancy restaurant. If that was the case though, why did she even bother bringing them there for no reason?_

_Paige kept those extra thoughts to herself as Alex replied._

"_Oh there's nothing up. Just..oh, I don't know..."_

_Paige did not like the sound of that unsure answer. "Lexi, seriously, what's bothering you?" The mild concern she was having before was growing larger and was evident in her tone. "You can tell me."_

"_I well... you and I... I don't know how to word this.." Alex was looking down into her lap and Paige could see her shifting. Not being able to read her face, the blonde figured that Alex was extremely anxious over something._

_But now she herself was anxious! Paige felt a fearful feeling rising in the back of her mind. Was Alex planning on.. breaking up with her? Ending their relationship now? 2, almost 3, years into it? Paige bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows trying to make sense of everything. Was that was this dinner was for? A 'going away on good terms' present? She didn't want to ask, nor was she really interested in hearing Alex continue. But the words entered her mind anyway._

"_So.. I guess I have to.. Show you what I mean." With that, Paige's eyes widened and her stomach clenched as Alex scooted her chair back and stood up, looking away from the table._

_Unable to contain the feeling she was getting any longer, Paige drew her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut, doing her hardest not to cry. At least not there, in front of everyone. That made it all the worse. She knew people were looking at them. How could Alex break her heart like that?_

_A moment passed before Paige heard Alex's voice again, but closer to her. "Paige." Sea blue eyes were snapped to attention. She automatically looked to where she had last seen her love, but realized that the Nunez girl was now standing beside her chair. Paige's surprised eyes met her's._

"_You know, you should appreciate how much I spend on you. This place was pretty expensive." Alex giggled lightheartedly at the joke, trying to lighten up Paige's spirits. "But not nearly as expensive as this." And that being said, in her squeaky voice to boot, Paige got the biggest shock of her life._

_Alex knelt down on one knee, and revealed a velvet box from her one hand. Paige took it in clammy hands and opened it to find a most beautiful ring she had ever seen, and although she knew what this was going to lead to, she could not help but look up to Alex's most sincere face with wonder. Alex smiled._

"_Paige Michalchuk. Will you marry me?"_

_If people were not watching the duo before, they most certainly were now!_

_Alex kept her gaze locked with Paige's blank eyes. She could feel her stomach tighten with each passing second of quietness. Her courage was wavering slightly until she saw a lightening of Paige's light blue eyes. The dark haired girl's hope swelled in her chest as her girlfriend opened her mouth. _

"_No.."_

_The hope that had filled Alex suddenly streamed out of her body within a millisecond at that word. She pushed a limit._ 'I pushed Paige too far. She obviously wasn't ready. Good job Nunez. Just another thing you screwed up in your life. Oh no, now she's crying! And she's speaking. Wait. What was that?'

"_Huh..?" Alex let dumbly escape from her mouth. She then realized that, although she was crying, Paige was smiling sweetly._

"_I said.. No.." She paused slightly on that word before continuing. "..Question has ever been easier to answer." She took another pause to giggle at Alex's quite unique expression of disbelief. "Yes, silly. How could I ever say no to that unbelievably super adorable squeaky voice."_

_Alex hardly heard anything other than the 'Yes silly'. She stood up from her knees as Paige quite nearly jumped onto her. Alex hugged her bride-to-be tightly as cheers and claps came from bunches of onlookers. When the two separated, they shared a tender kiss, almost to say "The deal has been sealed"._

"_I love you... so much." Alex said, being her rare sincere self once again._

_There were a few tears and a large grin in response. "I love you too, but so much more than you do!"_

_And it is needless to say that that playful argument went on and on for quite a while..._

- -

"Oh hun," Paige said patting Alex's hand as if to comfort her from another Michalchuck-Del Rossi defeat. "Put that aside. We have so much planning to do. I cannot wait!"

Marco took a large gulp of his coffee. "And only four weeks left to get it all done! We're gonna have to hurry."

Alex ran a hand through her hair. "Four weeks? That's such a long time away!" She of course was sad it was so far off. She wanted to be married as soon as possible to her dear Paige. Yet, she still did not see how you could possibly need that much time to get everything set. Although, there were quite a lot of stuff they had put off doing at first...

"We need all the time we can get, Alex!" Marco said whipping out a magazine. "I grabbed this from home before we left. I think we should flip through for ideas with you since Paige and I have pretty much read over 75 of these at home."

Alex rolled her eyes in pain at the thought of her precious Saturday off from work had to be spent with this. Slumping her head into her left palm and resting her elbow on the table, the brunette woman let out an already weary breath.

'_A month until the wedding. Four weeks of planning. 672 hours of putting up with this pair's major infatuation with 'the perfect wedding'_,' Alex thought as the magazine was opened. '_But then again... still four weeks until I marry Paige... I guess sacrifices will just have to be made._'

-

-

-

**A.N.** My idea of stuff that Paige and Alex would have to deal with on the way to their wedding day where they will finally be a Palex.

And who else cannot wait until season 7? I sure can't! Haha


End file.
